Life, The Fun Way
by GiftedHeart
Summary: Yes, another Charmed teen fic! It's about everyone with new charactors. It will mostly be about Phoebe. Not really as much Prue because she's in collage. Piper will be in it alot also but its mainly Phoebe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or anyother thing that isn't mine (songs, books, etc; I only own my charactors.  
  
A/N: I decided to make another Charmed teen fic. I know I haven't updated/worked on the other one and that would probably be because I'm bored of it. I don't know maybe something will happen and I'll want to update it but not now. So I'm making a whole new story with, except for the real characters, all different ones and new scenarios.  
  
The first chapter is all descriptions of the people because I changed a lot and added more characters. You don't need to read this but it might help – a lot. Even if you just glance through it because I'm not describing them in the story, I hated that when I read my stories, I thought it was chessey so I stopped.  
  
Grams: Still the same, age unknown, to me at least. She is dating Rob. She is not home a lot because she is with Phoebe in her competitions around the U.S.  
  
Prue: The eldest sister, 20 years old. Goes to Boston University and probably won't be in most of the story. Lives in a dorm room with Andy. She is dating Andy and believes she loves him and he loves her.  
  
Piper: Middle Child, 17 years old. Is a senior at Baker High. Lives in the Manor with Phoebe, Grams and Grams' boyfriend. She is dating Kyle for now 3 months. She loves to write stories and is trying to get one of her own published. She is home alone a lot and that us when she normally writes. She is not the geek she is said to be but a rather average student. Phoebe on the other hand...  
  
Phoebe: Is not the popular girl that she really was. Even though she is quite pretty, she is not popular. This is only because she was best friends with the now Cheerleading Captain, popular, everyone loves Emera, but she ditched Phoebe and her other friends for popularity. Phoebe is 15 year old, a junior at Baker High. She takes dance, ballet, point, tap, jazz, lyrical and hip-hop. She competes in dance competitions very often and sometimes has to be home schooled because she's not home too often.  
  
Rob: Grams' boyfriend. Works in Real Estate. Is barely home for work, he is now selling houses in Utah. Comes back every 2 weeks and 5 days.  
  
Andy: Dating Prue, 21years old. Goes to Boston University and, like Prue, won't be in most of the story. He lives is and dorm room with Prue. He is dating Prue and believes he loves her and she loves him.  
  
Kyle: Boyfriend of Piper. 17 years old. Goes to Baker High and is a senior. He plays lacrosse, hockey and soccer for the school but wants to do them for careers.  
  
Emera: The most popular girl in school. 15 eyars old, a junior. She has long black hair that goes down to the middle of her back. Stunning green eyes. Full pinkish-red lips that are normally glossed to extreme. Fragile frame, short. About 4ft 11in. French manicured fingers. Always at the top of the schools fashion list. Her favorite stores are Guess, Forever XXI, Abercrombie (she doesn't fit into ANF) and Charlotte Russe so you can tell why. She is dating the popular jock Ryan. She left Phoebe and her friends in the 8th grade for popularity. Truthfully, she didn't want to be friends with them anymore and saw that she would fit into the popular group the best.  
  
Rebekkah: Emera's best friend. 15 years old, a junior. Light brown curly hair that goes up to her shoulders. Deep brown eyes. Maybe and inch or two taller that Emera. Shops at the same stores and is also at the top of the fashion charts. Emera and herself don't compete for the most popularity because they are best friends (true best friends, not just because of the popularity and they want to look good) and share it equally. Rebekkah is dating Josh, who is Ryan's best friend.  
  
Nixon: Phoebe's best friend. 14 years old, she skipped a grade so shes a junior. Black hair. Never cut it (except to trim the split/dead ends) so is past her butt. It is normally up in a ponytail or something that keeps it above her hips. She, like Emera, has French manicutred fingers. She likes those because she works with her mother in a hair salon so it helps her. It's like a personal, always with you comb. She's about 5ft 3 in. Her parents are rich, very rich in fact because her mother marries a billionair after her father died. She loves them both. Her mother stayed with the hair business because it brought in a lot of money. You see, they don't do normal peoples hair but celeberties. They get Britney Spears the most. She doesn't normally cut it but gets it styled. Nixon loves to look good. She shops at very hot, expensive stores. She loves watching Rachel and Phoebe dance.  
  
Rachel: Phoebe's other best friend. 15 years old, junior. Waist length bleach blonde hair. Bright blue eyes. About 4 ft 10 in. Loves make-up like her 2 best friends, Phoebe and Nixon. She dances with Phoebe. They are in the same competitions. Phoebe's grandmother and her sister, Forest, take turns traveling with Hpoebe and herself to the competitions. Forest is out of collage so she has the time. They normally have more fun with Forest because she is not nearly as strict as Grams. Soemtimes, over the summer or on breaks they are aloud to take Nixon with them.  
  
Forst: Rachel's older sister. Long hip length blonde hair. Green eyes. Enjoys hanging out with Rachel, Phoebe and Nixon. They seem so much older for their ages. She sometimes takes her boyfriend, Mike, with her when she goes with them to their dance competitions. 


End file.
